Aku Bukanlah Dia
by N and S and F
Summary: Ini bukan cerita angst yang akan membuat anda bersimbah airmata. Ini hanya cerita tentang bagaimana klan Akabane punya anggota banyak luar biasa, dan bahwa tidak mustahil bila karenanya, ada dua anggota klan yang bernama sama. Bukan masalah, toh selain saat reuni keluarga, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertatap muka... Tapi benarkah?


Ini bukan cerita _angst_ yang akan membuat anda bersimbah airmata. Ini bukan cerita tentang Karma berpura-pura menjadi saudari kembarnya yang sudah tiada, demi membahagiakan sang bunda yang terganggu jiwanya. Bukan juga tentang Karma menyembunyikan kepribadian aslinya demi menjaga kelanggengan hubungan dengan pacarnya yang tentunya ogah berpacaran dengan calon iblis macam Karma.

Tidak, tidak, ini hanya cerita tentang bagaimana klan Akabane punya anggota banyak luar biasa, dan bahwa tidak mustahil bila karenanya, ada dua anggota klan yang bernama sama. Bukan masalah, toh selain saat reuni keluarga, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertatap muka...

Tapi benarkah?

 **OXDXC**

 **Aku Bukanlah Dia** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, selfcest, NTR, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"^$#%*($^^&!"

Mulut Karma menyumpah sebanyak satu tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia yang tadi sedang tenang-tenang tidur siang di halaman belakang gedung kelas E Kunugigaoka tahu-tahu dibangunkan dengan tidak sopannya oleh segerombolan pemuda dari berbagai sekolah. Mereka mengaku berada di sana semata-mata hendak memberi "pelajaran" untuk Karma yang telah berdosa terhadap mereka.

(Memberi "pelajaran" maksudnya mereka mau meng **h** ajar Karma, ya, bukannya mau "menggilir" dia. Sekadar konfirmasi aja. Kali ada yang mikir kemana-mana.)

Perihal ini, ada tiga masalah.

Sejak ia kedatangan bula—eh, guru gurita yang ajaib nan serba bisa, Karma sebenarnya sudah mulai mengurangi berbuat dosa. Dari malak tiap hari Senin dan Kamis sekarang jadi Selasa dan Jumat saja (lha itu mah cuma ganti hari kali namanya), gak lagi menantang _sparring_ preman SMP sebelah (lebih karena dia udah keseringan menang lawan mereka sih sebenernya), bahkan sekali waktu ia memberi amal ke sumbangan korban gempa (pakai uang ketua OSIS yang dicurinya, tepat pas sang ketua OSIS menyusul Karma dalam kondisi banjir keringat dan terengah-engah).

...pokoknya, Karma sudah _mulai_ mengurangi berbuat dosa.

Itu masalah pertama. Yang kedua adalah fakta bahwa sejago-jagonya Karma bertarung satu lawan beberapa, ia bukan _super-_ bukan- _hero_ yang bisa mengalahkan kurang-lebih lima puluh orang selagi dirinya sendirian dan tak bersenjata. Dan yang ketiga:

Karma tidak ingat pernah berbuat dosa pada mereka. Iya dia masih berbuat dosa, tapi enggak sama makhluk-makhluk ini pada.

Baru Karma ingin bertanya memastikan kebenaran tuduhan mereka—kan kali-kali Karma beneran sudah berdosa pada mereka tapi terus dia amnesia atau apa; kalau Karma kena Alzhemeir dini kan bahaya jadinya—para pemuda itu sudah tidak sabaran dan langsung menyerang Karma. Tidak lupa pakai seruan perang Skandinavia.

Karena Karma sedang tidak ingin mengetes kebolehannya menghadapi mereka semua, dia terpaksa menggunakan jurus beladiri yang paling mendasar nan utama, jurus yang dimulainya dengan mantap menapakkan satu kaki ke tanah dan kaki berikutnya di depannya dan terus berikutnya dengan _speed_ yang terus bertambah—alias jurus Kabur Meninggalkan Arena.

Ye, mau ngacir melarikan diri bilang gitu aja napa, Karma.

Hari pertama, Karma masih mampu meloloskan diri dari para pengejarnya. Begitu juga dengan hari kedua dan ketiga—kan Karma sudah dilatih _parkour_ oleh Pak Karasuma walaupun dia sering bolos pelajaran olahraga—tapi di hari keempat yang dianggap angka sial ini Karma sial juga. Pengejarnya mendapat ilham entah darimana dan telah menyewa sebuah angkot untuk mengejar Karma.

Gila, kejar-kejaran hari gini bukan lagi pake taksi tapi pake angkot, masa. Gak sekalian pake becak aja.

Terengah pasca meloncati kawat duri di atas tembok bata, Karma meluruskan tubuhnya yang tadi terbungkuk di depan tumpukan plastik penuh sampah, kemudian terperanjat mendapati sosok yang dijumpai matanya.

Sosok seorang manusia, kelamin pria, usia diperkirakan kitaran kelas 3 SMP atau 1 SMA, tinggi 175,5 cm (tau darimana?), mata merkuri dan rambut merah, tengah berselonjor ala Cleopatra di sebuah _futon_ yang melapisi tangga darurat gedung di seberang gang tempat Karma tengah berada. Dan, ah ya, tengah nyengir menatap Karma.

Karma... Dengan penyesalan sedalam lapisan terbawah neraka, ia tahu pemuda ini siapa.

Pemuda yang tidak hanya berwajah serupa dengannya (serupa tapi tak sama; sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tapi pokoknya struktur wajah mereka berbeda), lebih tinggi setengah senti darinya, berusia sebaya tapi setingkat di atasnya dalam urusan sekolah, tapi juga bernama sama dengan Karma.

"Yo, Karma- _chan_ ~ Capek ya abis kejar-kejaran?"

"Oh, Akabane- _kun_ ya, gak kok biasa aja. Kau sendiri gak capek hidup di dunia? Gak mau kukirim ke neraka saja?"

Keduanya tersenyum menyipitkan mata.

Dilatari langit senja, hari itu terjadi sebuah masalah.

.

.

Sebuah masalah? Tolong coret kata itu, saudara-saudara, Karma salah berkata. Yang terjadi hari itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, tapi sebuah **petaka**.

Omong-omong yang sedang bicara di sini adalah Karma kesayangan kita, tau sendiri yang mana.

Petaka yang dimaksudkannya sendiri terjadi sejak empat hari sebelumnya, tapi baru sekarang Karma mengetahuinya. Itu juga karena kedatangan Nagisa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

 _Setting_ waktu adalah waktu senja. Matahari sudah beranjak terbenam di ufuk sana, mewarnai dinginnya kelabu gedung-gedung kota dengan warna merah. Mungkin terbenamnya matahari itu juga yang mewarnai pipi Nagisa, yang matanya lekaaaat sekali dengan kaki Karma, bukan dengan mata seperti biasanya.

(Ha? Maksudnya, Nagisa biasa ~lekaaaat sekali~ menatap mata Karma? Kenapa? Ada apa?)

"Kenapa, Nagisa?" tanya Karma, tanpa sadar akan petaka yang akan menimpa.

Dengan matanya menangkap setiap detil _surippa_ Karma, Nagisa membuka suara. "Aku mau bicara... meneruskan yang kita bicarakan tadi di sekolah."

Bingung Karma menelengkan kepala. "Ya...?"

Mata Nagisa kini gencar memperhatikan pergelangan kaki Karma—otaknya sempat mengungkit fakta bahwa daya tarik wanita dulu dinilai dari keindahan pergelangan kaki mereka. "Karma, apa... Apa kamu sungguh-sungguh memaksudkannya?"

Karma makin tidak tahu-menahu Nagisa ini bicara apa, tapi ia tetap tidak menduga eksistensi si petaka. Ia justru mengangkat bahunya dan balik bertanya; "Menurutmu bagaimana, Nagisa?"

Mata Nagisa—yang tadi mulai menelisir jahitan demi jahitan celana Karma—tahu-tahu tersentak menatap dalam mata Karma, menampakkan emosi yang bergejolak di dalamnya. Mau berpura-pura tidak peka juga, Karma tidak bisa tidak menyadari bahwa apapun ini yang dibicarakan Nagisa benar-benar berarti baginya.

Tapi Karma tidak perlu menghibur Nagisa mengiyakan pertanyaannya, karena Nagisa rupanya sudah menguatkan mental untuk berbicara.

"Ka, kalau begitu baiklah! Ayo kita **pacaran** , Karma!"

Dan tahu-tahu saja _sunset_ yang cerah berubah menjadi hujan badai yang berbahaya, dengan geledek menyambar di belakang Karma dan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Lebay sumpah.

.

.

Setelah reaksi mula Karma dan percakapan panik diantara keduanya mereda (Karma panik tentu saja karena topik pembicaraan yang tidak terduga-duga, Nagisa panik mengira percakapannya di sekolah dengan 'Karma' hanya hasil imajinasi atau halusinasi belaka), mereka pun mengusut apa yang terjadi empat hari ini sebenarnya.

Ya, empat hari yang dihabiskan Karma kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak preman keliling kota.

Empat hari yang dihabiskannya hanya datang ke sekolah jam pelajaran pertama, lalu bolos dengan niat mulia menghindarkan gedung sekolah dibumihanguskan oleh para pengejarnya dan niat kurang mulia ingin kembali makan ramen di kedai yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya pas ajang kejar-kejaran hari pertama.

Empat hari yang, karenanya, dihabiskan Karma **tidak** dengan main mata dan menggoda teman-teman cowoknya!

Memangnya gak ada yang menduga berbeda?!

Nagisa menyahut tanpa dosa; "Kukira itu cuma gaya nge- _troll_ barumu aja, Karma."

Subteks pernyataannya bisa dilihat di bawah:

 _Soalnya kamu kan emang rusak anaknya._

Sensi dengan subteks Nagisa, Karma membuangnya keluar jendela. Obrolan tertunda sementara, menunggu Nagisa kembali memanjat jendela dan Karma selesai ngambek mendiamkan temannya.

Begitu ngambek Karma dijinakkan dengan susu stroberi yang dibawa Nagisa, mereka menguak fakta bahwa anak dari istrinya keponakannya sepupunya kakeknya ibu Karma—yang bernama sama persis dengan Karma kesayangan kita—rupanya telah _hitchhiking_ dari kotanya dan menantang para siswa berandalan di sekolah-sekolah tetangga, ala Natsume Reiko di Natsume Yuujinchou pula:

" _Kalau kamu bisa mengalahkanku, kamu boleh 'makan' aku~"_

...gak gitu.

 _Fix_ Karma selama ini rupanya dikejar-kejar _f*ckboi_ yang tidak terima tidak bisa memakan Karma. Ck, kalo kalah ya kalah aja. Main sama tangan sendiri aja, jangan bawa-bawa Karma!

Bukan menantang para pemuda sekolah sebelah dan menyuruh mereka bertandang ke Kunugigaoka kalau mau bermain kembali dengannya saja, Karma-bukan-kesayangan-kita juga memanfaatkan hari-hari dimana Karma-kesayangan-kita bolos sekolah untuk menggoda siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Tapi jenis menggoda yang _subtle_ ya, bukan jenis menggoda banci lampu merah pake unjuk keahlian lidah.

Dan korban Kabuki ( **Ka** rma- **bu** kan-kesayangan- **ki** ta) tidak hanya di kelas 3-E saja, dengan Maehara akhirnya lantang mengumumkan ia berganti menjadi pecinta wanita _dan_ pria, Itona perang dingin dengan Terasaka, Isogai ke- _gap_ memungut kotak susu stroberi bekas Karma dari tempat sampah, dan Chiba menampakkan wajahnya yang berdasarkan penuturan Nagisa sangat mengalihkan dunia, tapi sampai ke gedung utama!

Karma kita langsung berbusa mendengar bagaimana Kabuki berpapasan dengan Koyama, yang ia lalu sentuh pundaknya dan bisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, membuat seisi gedung utama resah dan surat kabar sekolah di- _blacklist_ pihak sekolah esok harinya akibat isi artikel yang dikecam lebih merupakan gosip ketimbang artikel jurnalisme dengan formula 5W+1H.

Demi apa sama Koyama, masih mending sama Sakakibara! Dosa apaan sih Karma?!

Banyak, Ma. Mau disebutin menurut abjad atau menurut tanggal kejadiannya?

 _Anyway_ , pembicaraan selesai sudah. Karma menghirup nafas dan perlahan menghembuskannya sembari menutup mata. Begitu kembali membuka mata, ada binar determinasi di sana.

"Kau akan mampus besok, Akabane Karma!"

Padahal namanya sama-sama Karma.

.

.

(Nagisa yang sudah beranjak pamit kembali ke rumahnya berhenti sejenak di ambang rumah Karma. Kaki berjoget sini-sana seperti yang habis minum sepuluh botol aqua dan terancam akan kecelakaan di celana. Karma yang sudah kembali tidak menyangka akan ada petaka bertanya tanpa dosa _season_ dua, "Kenapa, Nagisa?"

"Ng... Itu... Soal kita pacaran jadinya-"

"...maaf, Nagisa."

Pintu ditutup tanpa suara.

Kedjam kamu, Karma. Kedjam banget sumpah. Namamu pantas dilecehkan selamanya.)

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Karma kita sudah siap bersenjatakan otak cerdasnya serta informasi yang kemarin disampaikan Nagisa. Omong-omong hari ini Nagisa gak ada, dia ambil cuti sekolah untuk bertapa dan mengobati luka hatinya.

Gara-gara ini kedua Karma. Yang satu nge-PHP-in dia, satunya lagi nolak dia.

 _Kuajak kau melayang tinggi~ Lalu kuhempaskan ke bumi~_

Karma memberikan seratus _yen_ pada bocah di luar sekolah yang sedang menyanyi, lalu mengibaskan tangan mengisyaratkannya untuk angkat kaki. Malu dia berasa disindir nih.

Perihal Kabuki, Karma sudah menyelidiki. Dari waktu kedatangan para pemuda berandalan yang terus mengejarnya dengan gigih seperti pacar mengapeli, ia memperhitungkan waktu kemunculan si Kabuki sendiri. Dan hasil perhitungannya tepat sekali. Baru Kabuki menapakkan kaki, Karma sudah menyambangi dengan senyum keji.

Pemuda-pemuda yang menghampirinya tadi? Karma jebloskan ke lubang yang ia bayar Koro- _sensei_ untuk gali dan tutupi dengan rumput, ranting, dan daun-daun mati pagi ini.

Gurunya itu tersenyum kriptik mengatakan "Semoga berhasil", _FYI_.

" _Ara ara~_ Karma- _chan_ sadar juga ya akhirnya? Yang kemarin berakhir nembak siapa?"

"Akabane- _kun_ mau tau banget atau mau tau aja?"

"Huuum~ Mau tau banget deh kalau itu yang rambut ikal kacamata dari gedung utama. Soalnya yang paling gamblang kukasih _hint_ tuh dia."

"Kau ini beneran minta dibasmi ke neraka ya?"

Senyum palsu dibuang sudah. Tidak sudi Karma sembarang menebar kemanisannya dengan dia. Yang mau Karma _sedikit_ beri kemanisannya kan hanya—

"Ah, gak juga. Aku lebih minta dikenalkan ke Asano- _kun_ saja. Kebetulan selama ini aku tidak pernah sempat menggodanya. Kan aku penasaran yang berhasil menjinakkanmu seperti a-"

Lima hari sebelumnya, terjadi masalah. Pada hari yang sama sampai sehari sebelumnya, terjadi petaka. Dan sekarang terjadi **peristiwa** —

Disaksikan Asano Gakushuu, pacar rahasia Karma.

.

.

"Akabane Karma menjadi dua apa maksudmu-"

 _Chuuuuu._

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba membisu. Sakakibara yang tadinya memberikan laporan perihal keanehan (dan kelenjehan) Akabane Karma kini hanya bisa menepuk bahu Asano yang berlidah kelu.

Lidahnya saja yang kelu. Beda lagi dengan reaksi bagian _bawah_ tubuh, pasca menyaksikan seorang Karma menyodokkan lidahnya dalam mulut Karma yang satu.

Tisu, mana tisu?!

.

.

Dorong sini, dorong sana. Lebih seperti kebalikannya tarik tambang daripada ciuman lidah. Tapi akhirnya Karma kesayangan kita menang meski dengan nafas terengah dan liur yang harus diseka. Kabuki (atau Akabane- _kun_ lah, mengikuti bagaimana cara Karma memanggilnya) mengerjapkan mata, sukar percaya dirinya dikalahkan Karma. Tapi akhirnya ia meledak tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Gak salah aku mengisengimu sengaja! Karma- _chan_ sekarang udah pintar begituan ya~"

Karma _matching_ merah dari leher sampai puncak kepala—eh rambutnya emang merah dari sana ya. Dia menggeplak Akabane- _kun_ yang masih bisa menghindar meski sibuk tertawa.

"Kau ya...! Sudah seenaknya merebut _first kiss_ -ku pas masih TK, sekarang kau mau merusak reputasi dan _relationship_ -ku juga?!"

Akabane- _kun_ menjulurkan lidah. Karma gatal ingin menstaples lidahnya.

"Oi, oi. Kalian berdua."

Kedua Karma menolehkan kepala. Asano batuk berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah, sekalian melegakan tenggorokan yang kering tiba-tiba. Begitu ronanya sudah reda, barulah ia dengan tegas menatap mereka.

"Mohon diingat kalian masih berada di daerah sekolah, yang melarang keras segala tindak asusila. Dan anda," menganggukkan kepala pada Akabane- _kun_ yang mengangkat alis sebelah, lalu melempar senyum kecil-tapi-ganteng pada Karma yang tidak bisa tidak tersentuh mengetahui betapa mudah Asano membedakan Akabane- _kun_ dengannya, "mengingat anda tidak mengikuti prosedur protokol pengunjung sekolah, belum lagi tindakan anda yang mencemarkan nama baik seorang siswa, anda dimohon untuk meninggalkan daerah sekolah dan jangan kembali selamanya."

"Yakin gak mau aku kembali selamanya? Kayaknya situ suka-suka aja," celetuk Akabane- _kun_ dengan lirikan kentara ke antara... anda bisa tebak sendiri lah.

Asano gantian merona. Karma sudah merenggut balik kerah saudara jauh yang lebih mirip saudara kembarnya itu dan bersiap membuangnya ke truk sampah, tapi Akabane- _kun_ meloloskan dirinya dari pegangan Karma dengan mudah. Ia menjelaskan dengan nada ceria tanpa dosa bahwa ia berkunjung hanya untuk mengisengi Karma yang tahun lalu membolos reuni keluarga, sekarang ia akan kembali ke kota asalnya.

Akabane- _kun_ melenggang meninggalkan area sekolah, tapi berhenti sejenak di sisi Asano yang kini melirik curiga, sadar Karma membelalakkan mata menatap mereka berdua.

Akabane- _kun_ tersenyum manis menepuk bahu Asano dan separuh menariknya, mendekatkan bibir ke telinga seolah hendak membisikkan sebuah rahasia. Dan mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang dia beritahukan sang surai jingga, karena refleks Asano tidak bekerja dan memungkinkan Akabane- _kun_ untuk mengecup pipinya.

" _Payback_ buat tadi kalah ciuman lidah. Kapan-kapan kita tanding lagi ya, dadah~"

Amarah meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun Karma. Ia mengacungkan jari tengah. "PULANG SANA! AKU BUKAN KAU YANG PENGGODA! AKU INI PACAR SETIA DAN ASANO JUGA SAMA-SAMA PACAR SETIA, PENGGANGGU SANA ENYAH!"

Dan peristiwa hari itu berujung terkuaknya hubungan gelap Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu. Sungguh, ke laut saja sana Akabane Karma yang itu.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Nyambung gak ini? Saya ngasal nih, udah panik _deadline_ tinggal lima hari. Salah sendiri sih ngotot bikin lima fanfiksi...

 **~Omake~**

" _Ne_ , Akabane- _kun_ tadi berbisik apa padamu?"

"Oh, itu? Dia bilang dia sudah pindah sekolah ke kota ini dan menumpang tinggal di rumahmu, jadi kalau mau melihat dia dengan kamu, aku mampir saja ke situ."

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
